Portable gas cans are frequently used to refuel motor vehicles and transfer gasoline to small power equipment such as lawn mowers and chainsaws. Such containers have been in use for multiple generations and provide for generally safe usage. While no one will doubt the safety and convenience of a portable gas container, this does not mean that they are not without their disadvantages, such as the problems encountered when initially filling the can from a gasoline pump. The user is typically required to remove the pour spout, find a place to store it, and perhaps even get gasoline on their hands while handling the spout. Another instance is when the extended spout causes the can to get knocked over where gasoline can spill out. While caps and covers are available to help prevent such occurrences, their usage is not failsafe and they are often not even used in the first place due to the inconvenience involved.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a container to address the problems and disadvantages as described above.